Toras
Toras is a Ballistician boss in Book 2 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. He is a cowardly subordinate under the command of Archanea's corrupted General, Lang. Profile Toras is a Ballistician general stationed by Lang at the entrance of Olbern Castle, a fortress where Lang's occupational army is based at. His efforts in guarding the entrance is for naught when Jeorge refuses to aid Lang's troops, and he is killed by Altea's forces. Personality Due to the minor role he plays, Toras' personality is not well developed. Some of his traits can still be noticed based on his conversation with Lang when he appears. For one, it has been proven that Toras is a coward, as shown when he immediately panics in front of Lang as the Altean army march towards their location. This also leads to him having deep concern towards his superior if they can manage with only a handful of troops due to Jeorge refusing to cooperate with a corrupted general. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem '*''' - Drops when defeated ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Normal '*''' - Drops when defeated Lunatic '*''' - Drops when defeated Quotes Conversation with Lang ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Toras: Commander Lang. A... Altea’s army has come... Lang: Fool, get a grip. Their army doesn't amount to anything. They can’t possibly defeat us. Toras: But Lord Jeorge’s archers left to quell the rebellion. Can we win just by ourselves? Lang: What did you say!? Call Jeorge back this instant. While you’re there, call that mercenary, Nabarl, here. Anyway, I’ll leave this to you, General Toras. I must leave to prepare the defenses inside. You will stay here and guard to the death. You mustn’t let them get close. Understood? Shin Monsho No Nazo Toras: Commander Lang. The A-Altean army has arrived... Lang: You moron. Why are you so panicked? With their nation and name in ruins, the Alteans are of no consequence to us. Toras: But, Sir Jeorge’s archers left to quell the rebellion. Can we win with just our troops? Lang: Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Call Jeorge back to the castle this instant! While you’re there, find that hired sword, Navarre, and bring him here. General Toras! I'm heading inside. You will defend this location till your last breath. Do NOT let the enemy get close. Do I make myself clear?! Battle Quote Death Quote Trivia *With 1 strength and defense, as well as a 0 in every other stat in the original game, Toras is one of the weakest bosses in the series, if not the weakest. *Toras is the only notable Ballistician to appear in entire remake of Mystery of the Emblem, and in New Mystery of The Emblem, as the entire book 1, Jake and Beck were omitted from being playable, the chapter Grigas (boss) appears in (also when Beck is supposed to join) is skipped, and in the DS Remake, Jake and Beck's classes were changed to Warrior and Horsemen respectively. Gallery File:SnesBossFace.jpg|Toras on the SNES, the final user of the Harmein face. Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Male Characters